1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-fogging material which is not fogged by water droplets adhering thereto.
2. Prior Art
Fogging of spectacle lenses made of glass or plastic occurs when water vapor in the air condenses owing to the difference between the temperatures of the air and the spectacle lenses, with the result that tiny lens-shaped water droplets adhere to the surfaces of the spectacle lenses and irregularly reflect or refract light in a complex manner. To prevent the occurrence of such fogging, it is known to coat the surfaces of the spectacle lenses with an anti-fogging liquid such as a hydrophilic activator so that the surface tension is decreased and the generation of water droplets is thereby avoided. However, this technique suffers from a problem in that the coated anti-fogging liquid cannot remain effective for a long period of time because it evaporates or is wiped off.